Best Friends Forever: The Movie (soundtrack)
North Pole Elementary: The Sequel motion picture soundtrack is based onto the film with the same name, known for sequel from 2008's North Pole Elementary: The Movie from Disney Channel North Pole Elementary. The film's soundtrack will be released on April 6, 2010, but confirmed a new release date of March 23, 2010, for unknown reason. Development On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]], brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. The two songs she sang were "Reflection" and "True to the Heart", originally from Mulan, for two sounds DisneyMania 5 and 6. "True to the Heart" were originally written by bandmembers 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder, while "Reflection" is originally written by Lea Salonga and Christina Aguilera, for pop version of the song. Jordan Pruitt record the old verson of the series' theme song, as Palmer replace her and written a newer version of the theme song for the ninth season of the series. On December 24, 2009, it was announced Joe McElderrly's new song The Climb, originally written by Miley Cyrus for the soundtrack of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie], which the song was released on December 13, 2009, will be featured into the film, after Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson said "this beautiful is perfect for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, so dramatic, strong, and more epic than Miley Cyrus' version". The soundtrack will be composed and written by Keke Palmer, Green Day, Jonas Brothers, Joe McElderrly and Alyson Stoner, but the Jonas Brothers has been withdraw. Songs Credits and personnel *Miley Cyrus- Vocals, Writer *Cascada- Writer, Vocals, Producer *Martin Johnson- Writer *Sony- Publisher *ATV Songs LLC- Publisher *d/b/a Tree Publishing (BMI)- Publisher *EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP)- Publisher *Antony Westgate- Writer *Matthew Gerrard- Producer, Mixer, Writer *Colleen Fitspatrick- Writer *Michael Kotch- Writer *Dave Derby- Writer *Michael "Smidi" Smith- Writer, Producer *Stefanie Ridel- Writer *Mim Nervo- Writer *Liv Nervo- Writer *Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)- Publisher *Wonderland Music Company, Inc (BMI)- Publisher *The Collective- Producer *Fred Maher- Mixer *Bridget Benenate- Writer *Seven Peaks Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Bridge a Boo Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *16th Street Songs (ASCAP)- Publisher *Travis Ference- Mixer *Steve Rushton- Vocals, Writer, Producer *Ford Global Songs- Publisher *Kai Mckenzie- Producer, Recorder, Mixer *John Shanks- Writer, Producer *Hilary Lindsey- Writer *Seven Summits Music (BMI)- Publisher *Tondolea Lane Music Publishing (BMI)- Publisher *ATV Tunes- Publisher *Tone Ranger Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Raylene Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Jeff Rolhschild- Engineer, Mixer *Adam Anders- Writer, Producer, Vocals Producer, Engineer *Nikki Hassman- Writer, Vocals Producer *Raz- Producer- Engineer *Russ Long- Engineer *Jeremy Luzier- Mixer *Kara DioGuardi- Writer *WB Music Corp. (ASCAP)- Publisher *Bug Music (BMI)- Publisher *Jessi Alexander- Writer *Jon Mabe- Writer *Vistaville Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Hopeless Rose Music (BMI)- Publisher *Music of the Stage Three (BMI)- Publisher *Mabe It Big Muisc (BMI)- Publisher *Billy Ray Cyrus- Vocals, Writer *Glen Ballard- Writer, Producer *Alan ilvestri- Writer, Producer *Scott Campbell- Engineer, Mixer *Green Day- Vocals, Producer *Marcel Chagnon- Writer *Tony Mullins- Writer *Unisversal Music Corp.- Publisher *Chaggy Buss Entertainment (ASCAP)- Publisher *Almo Music Corp.- Publisher *Dann Duff- Producer *Mark Hagen- Engineer *Steve Marcantonio- Mixer *Tamara Dunn- Writer *Matthew Wilder- Writer *Sunnageronimo Publishing, Inc. (BMI)- Publisher *Big Loud Bucks- Administrators *Wilder Kingdom Muisc (ASCAP)- Publishing *Kobali Music Publising America, Inc. (ASCAP)- Administrators *Mark Bright- Producer *Robert Ellis Orrall- Writer *Ten Ten Music Group, Inc.- Publisher *Orrall Fixation Music- Publisher *Nathan Chapman- Producer, mixer *Chad Carlsoon- Engineer *Bobby Boyd- Writer *Jeff Hanna- Writer *Marcus Hummon- Writer *Universal Music Careers (BMI)- Publisher *Jeff Diggs Music (BMI)- Publisher *Derek George- Writer *Tim Owens- Writer *Adam Tefteller- Writer *Ali Dee Theodore- Writer, Producer *Jason Gleed- Producer *Alana da Fonseca- Producer *Brian Malouf- Mixer *Scott Cutler- Writer *Anne Preven- Writer *Gavin MacKillop- Engineer *Paul Hager- Mixer *Nigel Clark- Writer *Notting Dale Songs, Inc. (ASCAP)- Publisher *Robbie Nevil- Writer See also *''North Pole Elementary (soundtrack)'' *''North Pole Elementary: The Movie (soundtrack)'' References References #^ 'Hannah Montana' Lead Busy Week On Billboard 200 #^ http://www.latimes.com/business/la-fi-cotown-music2-2009apr02,0,2835385.story #^ http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/news/rascal-flatts-scores-fourth-billboard-200-1003962311.story #^ http://new.music.yahoo.com/blogs/chart_watch/41066/week-ending-aug-23-2009-over-50-and-still-on-top/ #^ 1 #^ http://www.rianz.org.nz/rianz/chart.asp #^ http://www.abpd.org.br/certificados_interna.asp?gravadoras=59 #^ a b http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/charts/chart_display.jsp?g=Albums&f=Top+Country+Albums #^ June 29 - July 5, 2009 #^ a b c d Billboard Summary #^ Suomen virallinen lista #^ http://olis.onyx.pl/listy/index.asp? idlisty=507&lang=en #^ AFP Chart - Week 32 of 2009